


Last Bright Routes PodFic

by Aloysia_Virgata, Mansanore



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansanore/pseuds/Mansanore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narration of Last Bright Routes by Aloysia Virgata. </p><p>Scully POV during Gethsemane and Redux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bright Routes PodFic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Bright Routes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131369) by [Aloysia_Virgata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata). 
  * Inspired by [Last Bright Routes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131369) by [Aloysia_Virgata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata). 



I'm very grateful that the lovely Aloysia_Virgata gave me permission to record one of her fics. Her sentences are lovely to narrate - and I hope I did it justice. I'm fairly new at the recording and still trying to get the kinks worked out. As you may notice, English is not my first language, excuse the occasional accented or mispronounced word. 

Onwards!

Stream or Download at SoundCloud: <https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/last-bright-routes>


End file.
